The present application relates to a three-dimensional modeling apparatus that forms a three-dimensional shape by laminating pieces of data of cross sections, a control apparatus and a control method therefor, and a three-dimensional object formed with the three-dimensional modeling apparatus.
In the past, a three-dimensional modeling apparatus of this type has been known as an apparatus of rapid prototyping, which is widespread for professional use. As main methods for the three-dimensional modeling apparatus, used are stereo-lithography, laminated object manufacturing, and modeling with powders, for example.
The stereo-lithography refers to a method of irradiating a light curing resin with a high-power laser, forming cross sections thereof, and creating a three-dimensional shape by laminating the cross sections. The laminated object manufacturing refers to a method of cutting thin sheets off in a layered manner and bonding and laminating the sheets, thereby creating a three-dimensional shape. The modeling with powders refers to a method of bedding powder materials in a layered manner, forming cross sections, and creating a three-dimensional shape by laminating the cross sections.
Further, the modeling with powders is roughly classified into two methods, i.e., a method of fusing or sintering powders and a method of solidifying powders by using adhesive. In the latter method, the adhesive is ejected to powders mainly containing gypsum by using an inkjet head used for a printer or the like to solidify the powders, and forming and laminating cross-sectional layers, thereby creating a three-dimensional shape.
In the modeling with powders with the use of an inkjet head, a head of an inkjet printer ejects a binder solution for binding the powders while moving on a sheet on which gypsum powders are bedded as if printing is performed. In this method, a high-power laser is not used unlike the stereo-lithography, and therefore an apparatus is easily handled. In addition, a light curing resin is not used, and therefore a burden on an environment is relatively small, and a troublesome task such as the management of a resin is less necessary (see, for example, Japanese Patent Translation Publication No. HEI07-507508 (p.p. 9, 10, etc. of the specification) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)).
Incidentally, thanks to a recent great progress of an image processing technique, there has been proposed a method of processing a CT (computed tomography) image used for medical treatments in related art, which supports a pathological diagnosis by a doctor (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-68844 (paragraph 0045 of the specification) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2)). Patent Document 2 discloses a technique of coloring an image of a part of, e.g., fat in a two-dimensional image of a subject to be tested, which is obtained by an X-ray CT.